


The Kiss (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Asgardian!reader - Freeform, Asgardian!you, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Sweet, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, purely for fun, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “You’re sure?”You looked up at him, your lips pursed, and nodded.“You know there’s no going back. Once it’s done, it’s done.”“I do.”





	The Kiss (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

Thor sat back in his chair, his face impassive as he rested his chin on his fist.

“You’re sure?”

You looked up at him, your lips pursed, and nodded.

“You know there’s no going back. Once it’s done, it’s done.”

“I do.”

A slow grin spread across his handsome face. Leaning forward, he lay down his king, conceding you the game.

“Good match,” He congratulated. “That makes two nights in a row that you’ve bested me.”

“You mean two nights in a row that you’ve let me win.”

“I stopped letting you win three weeks ago.”

You smiled, sitting back in your cushioned seat as he started to reset the board. 

“What can I say, other than I’ve had the best tutor.”

He looked up at you from across the table.

“You’re an excellent pupil.”

“Thank you,” You answered modestly, lifting your chalice to your lips. “But I was speaking of your friend, Bruce Banner.”

His eye sparked at your teasing, yet he chuckled in good humor.

“I’m not surprised. It’s a Midgardian game and I’m sure if you asked he’ll tell you he has a PhD in chess tactics.”

You masked your giggle by taking a drink. Seeing your cup was empty when you returned it to the table, Thor reached for the pitcher of spiced mead on the sideboard and refilled both your glass and his own without comment.

You had to admit that you had started to grow fond of these evenings spent together. Between the constant demands on the king and your newfound duties as queen, most days you barely had time to exchange more than a handful of polite words in passing but at night when a soft hush fell over the palace and Thor was able to remove his proverbial crown, you found his company to be rather pleasant. You were particularly fond of his wit as well as his story telling and once you got past your reservations about who he was found that you could talk with him at ease. You especially liked listening to his tales of Midgard and the humans with their strange theologies and politics. The beings he encountered in his travels and his countless adventures.

You realized that he had not been wrong in the beginning. You had grown comfortable with him, enough so that you wore your night shift while you sat together before the fire and shared his bed every night without too much thought but you had still yet to share your body, a matter he did not press.

“Same time tomorrow?” You asked, indicating to the chess board between you.

Draining his glass, Thor swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, contemplating you as he did so.

“I’m sorry, did I not tell you? I’ve decided to join Banner when he returns to Midgard tomorrow.”

“Oh,” You said, blinking back your surprise. “Forgive me, I must have forgotten.”

“I must meet with my friends, the Avengers. It’s been more than two years since Ultron,” He explained further.

“Of course,” You agreed amicably.

“I won’t be gone long. No more than a day or two.”

You smiled, all the while wondering why you might feel disappointed.

“We shall look forward to your safe return then.” You rose from your seat, taking your glass with you. “Do you think once back on Midgard, Banner will reconnect with his Lady Natasha?”

Thor turned in his seat, watching as you made your way to the open window.

“It’s hard to say. She is unlike any woman or warrior that I have ever known, but I believe her feelings for him to have been genuine.”

You looked back at him and nodded once before giving your attention to the night sky.

“What troubles you?” His tone was curious.

“Nothing. It’s only...” Your lips were sticky with the honey sweet wine and you pressed them together, buying time as you collected your thoughts.

His voice was like distant thunder behind you. “Only what?”

“To carry the burden of loving someone, not knowing where they are or if they feel the same.”

You looked over your shoulder to find Thor looking pensive. You wondered, not for the first time, if he thought of Jane then just as quickly wished you hadn’t.

Dismissively, you waved your hand as though to wipe the thoughts from the air. “Forgive me, I’m being foolish.”

He pushed up from his seat. “What makes you say that?”

“Clearly I speak of what I do not know.” You gulped as he made his was towards you.

“That does not make it foolish.”

He stood before you now, towering over you really, an electric storm brewing behind his gaze.

“I don’t really know Banner all that well and have never even met your friend Natasha.”

“But you weren’t speaking of them,” He pointed out.

Weren’t you, though? You had thought you were.

“[y/n].”

“Thor.”

When before had his name ever fallen so readily from your lips? Your head felt light. Your thoughts, muddled. You were close enough to the god of Thunder for the hair on the back of your arms to rise with static and your breath caught in your throat as he slowly brought his hand up to cup your chin between callused thumb and forefinger. What was happening and why did you suddenly find yourself wanting very much to taste your husbands kiss?

“I told you I would never force myself upon you.” 

His words sent an unexpected shiver down your spine, shivers that made you hum in retort.

“So I will ask,” With his thumb he pulled your bottom lip downward, his attention focused there. “Am I mistaken to think you might allow me...?”

“N-now?” You stammered, your eyes wide as your heart pounded in your breast.

His left cheek ticked up in an amused smirk. 

“I should think there is no time like the present.”

You could hardly begin to understand the thoughts swirling around in your head as he leaned over you, inching his lips towards yours at an agonizingly slow place.

And then the door opened without ceremony.

“Hey uh Thor, I’m sorry to interrupt.... Oh jeez, I really am interrupting. I’m sorry. Hey [y/n]... Sorry uh, Lady...”

Thor groaned. He still held you by the chin, his grip strong as he looked to his friend and ally with something akin to loathing.

“What is it, Banner?”

“Right. Sorry. We have to go. They need us back on earth,” The harried midgardian explained. “There’s some kind of wormhole over Paris and something about aliens.”

Thor stiffened. His annoyance at being interrupted fell to the wayside as worry etched his brow.

“Casualties?”

“Heimdall said none yet but that was five minutes ago.”

The king gave a terse nod at this news before returning his attention to you. “I am sorry.”

“Go.” Your throat suddenly tight, it was the best you could manage.

He pressed his lips to your forehead. It was the most intimate gesture you had ever received.

And then just like that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this series, which I’m purely writing for my amusement, Civil War never happened and we’re probably going to ignore Infinity War too. Everyone back on Midgard is getting along fine and Uncle Tony is (probably) putting everyone up in his posh Manhattan Tower.


End file.
